Our daily lives are increasingly chronicled in digital form. The proliferation and increasing size of personal and financial files, digital images, audio and video leads users to spend an inordinate amount of time storing, managing, safeguarding and moving files and directories not only on internal storage within their personal computer, but also on external storage devices. The external storage device, however, may constitute a single source of failure, and the user's valuable data is susceptible to loss should the external storage device fail.